


The voices are back

by RayRay654



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Animal hybrids, Character Death, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Loss of Control, Memory Loss, Mild Gore, Murder, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Ranboo's memory book, References to Depression, Regret, Revenge, Self-Harm, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, but this is a better use of my time, i dont know how to write angst, i should be reading my book that i need to talk in about an hour, oh well, uhhh what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRay654/pseuds/RayRay654
Summary: It has been four years since he had heard them.The voices he had finally learnt to shut out, are back, to comfort him? No to break him down more than he already was, but he had to be strong. For Tommy, for Wilbur, for his now fallen parents. He had to be strong to avenge them. To find who murdered his parent, they were his friends, king and queen. They were one happy together, they were the perfect couple. Phil was ruined when she was murdered, but now they could be together again. Six feet under.They keep coming back every time he is hurt, why can't he be strong as Dream, why can't I be fixed, why can't he be normal?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The voices are back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this my first FanFic and I hope you enjoy it! I'm not sure how long this will be I'm hoping for at least five chapters but I make no promises! I wrote this because there isn't enough Ranboo and Techno FanFics so I'm trying to fill the void in my heart. There is a small mention of Niki and Wilbur dating but it, not the main character so I thought I would put the rating general but please tell me if I need to change it!

Techno opens his eyes from the sunrise waking him like every morning. He stars upon the mural above his bed, it was of his family. The best painter of the kingdom Karl, painted it, five years ago on this day. 

With his mother Kristen on the left, with her chocolate brown hair flowing freely around with her pink pig ears peaking out, she had the brightest smile in the kingdom. With her one arm wrapped around her husband the king of The Antarctic Kingdom and her other on Wilbur who stood in front of her. His father Phil, kissing her cheek while looking down at Techno giving his eyes a sparkle he hadn’t seen in a while. Wilbur in front of his mother, handing his hands as if he was playing his guitar. Techno stands in front of his dad looking at Tommy making sure he isn’t moving too much. Tommy gives the biggest smile at the painter holding his last brother’s hand, Dream. He was in the middle with his disturbing mask looking into his soul, it sent chills down his spin look right into the black dots he called eyes. 

He always wondered why his brother stopped showing his face around others. He could get a girl just by looking at them with his piercing green eyes and a great smile. Dream was 13 when they stood for hours as Karl worked his magic. He had asked a few times if the prince wanted to take off his mask but gave up after thirty minutes of trying. And from the corner of his eye, he saw his brother smile, which made his smile a bit more natural.

But that was in the past, now when he looks at that mask he is filled with rage. He clenched the silk bed sheets on his bed, as he felt his face get hotter. But then he looked at his mother how she smiled so genuinely and remembered when he got upset that she was there to calm him down. He felt his eyes start to well but future kings don’t cry, Dream never cried so why should he. He blinked a few times before releasing the bed covers and looked at the red drops on his white covers. 

He sighs as he rises from his cushioned bed, reaching over to the bandages and cream he kept on the nightstand for mornings like these. He put the cream over the delicate skin and wrapped the bandage around two times. He never liked using more than that for something so meaningless when there were people who needed it to survive. 

He rolled over to the side of his bed with his crown and slippers. He slipped them both on making his way to his parents’ room. Phil was usually up by now so he peeked in and saw the bed perfectly made. He looked around for any of the servants that came in the morning but to his dismay, it still was an hour before they came. His stomach turned a bit but figured his father fell asleep at the library like a few nights before. But before making his way down he checked on his two younger brothers. First, he when to Tommy’s room. The eight-year-old was sound asleep from his brother’s music on his record player. 🎵'Cause she moves on pretty bloody quick, oh-oh. Your new boyfriend's an arsehole (woo!) 🎵 He wished that Wil wouldn't swear in his songs so much because looked up to him so much. But at least he said to not sing along the bad words.

He closed the door quietly and made his way to Wil’s room. But stopped at his older brother’s room. He hadn’t been in there in five years ever since that dreaded night. He slowly opened the door. The room hadn’t changed from the last time. His green filled the room, a fluffy rug under the same bed as the one in his room, but with green sheets. His wall is still lined with his prize swords all but one, Nightmare. He spent weeks trying to sharpen the edges of the sword, making it the perfect weight so he could support it easily but also push his enemies back with ease. 

He turns from the wall and walks towards his nightstand where the family rings still in its place, left and forgotten. Those rings have been in the family for hundreds of years, worn by the king and prince to symbolize their strong bond. The silver symbolizing the courage it took to lead a kingdom, bronze for the intelligence to think of indications for their people and gold for the bond to the kingdom, the same gold from when their ancestors made the crown upon Phil and his head.

He had only taken his sword and his prized Book Of Dark Secrets, still to this day none but him had seen. He remembered the book well always intrigued by what his brother wrote in it and why he kept it so hidden. It had a green leather cover, gold accents on the corners of the back and front cover, with different gems and jewels on the spine spelling DREAM. 

He started to feel a bit sick remembering those memories the good and the bad. He thought if he stayed in there any longer that he would need to get new bandages. So turned and left closing the door softly to not wake his brothers.

He finally made it to his brother’s room. He opened it slowly looking at his younger brother, nose scrunched from the light slowly creeping in through the window. The fourteen-year-olds room full of different instruments his guitar, paper and pen an arms reach away from his bed in case he had a song idea in the middle of the night. He shifted his position making Techno know it was his time to leave. If the teenager saw his older broth looking at him while he slept would most definitely relock his door like every night like last month. It had been a week since he stopped locking it and didn’t want to ruin the progress they had made. So he turns and leaves.

He finally makes his way down the stairs passing the living room, bathrooms and kitchen. He stops at the kitchen to get a snack no… He smells something, something that a none hybrid nose would be able to smell, cyanide a deadly chemical. He looks around and sees the tea out not put away, unusual... Phil always put it away when he was done drinking his nightly tea… 

His stomach drops as he starts putting the pieces together, Phil not being in his bed, the tea being out and the scent of cyanide. Oh No...

He turns and runs to the library.

**NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo.**

**It’s probably so sort of wired coincidence.**

**What else is cyanide used for in a castle?**

**There’s no time to think about that.**

He had to find Phil.


End file.
